As it is generally known, bank institutions, over several years have made available a number of facilities to their customers, such as the ATMs, which are self-service external facilities where a number of operations can be conducted, being cash withdrawal one of the most executed.
Bank institutions also make equipment known as “Cash Dispenser” available, allowing cash withdrawal and other operations and which can be installed in large public circulation places.
In general, both ATM type installations and “Cash Dispensers” have a construction project which shall provide safety against sinister attempts.
It happens that, recently, there have been a significant increase in violence rates, particularly in large urban centers, there's a clear demonstration that the currently used equipments do not provide an appropriate safety level suitable to the techniques used by specialized gangs.